This invention relates to the means and method that automotive deck lids are fitted to the frame of automobiles such that proper alignment of the deck lid with respect to the automotive panels is achieved. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive deck lid bumper assembly that adjustably engages the deck lid of an automobile as it is brought down into a locked position, such that the deck lid mates flush with the surrounding automobile body panels. Typically, at least two deck lid bumpers are provided on two sides of a door, trunk, hatch, engine compartment lids, or the like to align the lid with the adjacent body panels, for example, to align an engine compartment lid with its adjacent automobile fenders.
When mounting automotive deck lids, including trunk lids, hood lids, doors, hatches, and the like, it has been difficult and time consuming to adjust the traditionally screw mounted bumpers to adjust the right height position for the deck lid to be flush with surrounding body panels and for the deck lid latch to properly engage. To accomplish proper alignment, prior to the present invention, a bumper must be mounted, the hood must be closed, a reading of how far out of alignment the deck lid is taken, the hood must be opened, the bumper must be adjusted, and the hood must then be closed again to double check. This process may be required to be repeated several times to achieve proper alignment of the deck lid with respect to the other automotive panels.
One form of prior art for such bumpers includes an aperture formed in the frame of the automobile beneath the deck lid which includes a helical thread. This rubber bumper having a stud portion and a head portion also contains a mating helical thread about the shaft portion of the bumper. The bumper is rotated into the aperture by a sufficient number of revolutions so that the head portion of the bumper is lowered (or raised) to a desired alignment position such that the deck lid is flush with its adjacent body panels. A major drawback to this particular design is that, after numerous closings of the hood, heat, vibration, shock and the like can cause the threaded shaft portion of the bumper to loosen due to the rubber threads stretching, either permanently or temporarily, thus causing the panels to be no longer aligned. This type of device is generally shown in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,968. Numerous means for preventing rotation have been devised, including, for example, detent means as described in the above patent, or by deformation of the threads. Adjustment for these general types of devices, as described above, is exceedingly difficult.
An additional device in the prior art can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,549. Here, in the main embodiment, a automobile hood or trunk lid is lowered into place. The hood is raised and a tool is inserted into a recess in the head of its stud and rotated ninety degrees. A clamping rod uses a camming action to deflect an inner member which holds the stud in place.
Finally, another device that has been used to help overcome the above difficulties in alignment has been provided in a bumper in which a stud is frictionally held in place within a receptacle by grooves in the stud that mate with grooves in the receptacle. The receptacle is mounted to a frame over which the deck is seated. The deck is lowered onto the stud which retracts into the receptacle until the proper height of the deck with respect to the frame is achieved. The deck is then raised away from the bumper and a screw is rotated in the stud such that the stud expands outwardly to increase the friction of the stud within the receptacle to securely hold the stud in place. Problems here include the requirement for a tool to secure the stud in position within the receptacle and no clear "locking position" where it can easily be visually observed whether the stud is locked in position.
The present invention provides a new and improved means and method to provide an adjustable bumper that quickly and accurately provides for precise spacing of the deck lid with respect to the adjacent body panels such that a smooth, integrated appearance is achieved and any latches operate effectively.